


Wereleopard

by Crashing_Worlds



Series: Crashing worlds - Naruto Fantasy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Leopard, M/M, Shapeshifting, Shower Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashing_Worlds/pseuds/Crashing_Worlds
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, one of the most talented wereleopards around the world, has to deal with an order from the secret service: He was asked to visit many places around the world and check on supernatural activities. The slightly younger trainee Iruka Umino, who is short in experience if it comes to in the world of formwandlers, joined him at the start of this mission to support him. The situation became tense as Iruka found out about Kakashi being gay - and also about Kakashi being attracted to him. The trainee started to feel insecure about his sexuality then, and even if he always thought he could trust himself in that point, he slowly started developing feelings for the older one, struggling to accept it that easy.Now there's the night when the two of them are having a short break in Santorin, Greece, and everything gets out of hand...





	Wereleopard

**Author's Note:**

> To keep it short: A story where male Naruto characters are hooking up in a Universe where shapeshifters and Angels live secretly amongst humans. This story contains yaoi, don't say that I did not warn you! There is a background story that connects all these chapters ans also some of the characters. 
> 
> Originally I wrote the story for my own characters but then figured that it could work out with the cast of my favourite anime as well. I do NOT own any of the characters used, they all belong to the master of his genre, Masashi Kishimoto. 
> 
> Due to my foreign language not being English, I can't guarantee that there won't be any mistakes. I'd prefer criticism rather than ignoring, so just pour out your heart in the comments and tell me about my mistakes etc. 
> 
> I always listen to music while writing, so I am recommending asong at every start of a chapter that fits and supports the mood.  
> My first recommendation is: Everything I Need ~ Midoca
> 
> Now, have fun reading this outcome of a night of boredom.

~ IRUKA ~

"There we are, Iruka", Kakashi said chattily.

I ignored his statement due to his specific undertone skillfully by now, like every single one of his weasel words, and bung my bag into a corner of the hotel room. I had to concentrate myself to not give a nervous chuckle – like I did so often in his presence.

It was very luxurious, rather a suite than a normal hotel room, which was a big contrast to our previous accommodations. Especially the aspect that prior to this we both had our own room to sleep in. I now had to admit that it was a mistake to let him choose and book the lodging for once. I spotted a large, bright Queen-sized bed with dark red sheets and thousands of pillows at the panorama window. This window allowed us the great view onto the Aegean Sea that was glinting in the last light of the sun. A pretentious wooden wardrobe showing off many detailed ornaments was standing on the other side of the room. A similar looking commode was placed next to it, supposedly just as expensive as the wardrobe. Probably every single part of the furniture of the room was a unique individual item; alike the dark red carped that almost covered the whole floor.

To my regret I couldn't find another bed or even a couch or just another possibility to sleep on.

"I agreed to you deciding where we would spend these nights in Santorin just because I thought you would be clever enough to spend the money thought-out. This room looks like a night spend in it is worth more than my annual salary", I sighed. At the start of the mission I only knew one thing: I was responsible for financial decisions while Kakashi checked on the supernatural stuff and the communication. "With you as my partner my ass is going to get fired as soon as we’re back."

"Well, you are right in both points", Kakashi smirked. "A night spend in this room _with me_ is worth more than your salary. And you can even get your ass fired early, if you know what I mean." He gave me a quick wink.

This guy was nothing more than a self conceived pervy asshole.

I decided to wash off all of the dirt and sweat at first. There was enough time to worry about how to stay virgin until the next morning while sharing a room with Kakashi afterwards.

The bathroom looked at least as expensive as the rest of the suit. Even a whirlpool was placed in the middle of the room - that was most likely twice the area of my own room at home. But right now I was interested into something else.

As I was standing in the shower, I noticed how damn disadvantageous it was to have a door to the bathroom without any possibility to lock it up, because now I saw Kakashi entering. I just turned my back at him, not even trying to hide my discontentedness.

The shower was well-appointed with every single luxury I could think of. But unfortunately, the only thing missing was what I needed the most right now: Any kinds of stripes or pattern on the glass to hide specific parts of the body. Well, in this case, _my naked body_.

To make it clear: Of course it was normal for me to shower with other men after gym or something without feeling strange, but in the same room with Kakashi, without anything to hide my body, it was pretty awkward. Even after three weeks travelling together it felt quiet embarrassing. As if… his black glare would leave marks on my skin.

As I throw a glance at Kakashi I noticed that he settled himself into the whirlpool and started looking me over. My face froze. "Did you ever hear the definition of _privacy_ , Hatake?" I asked bugged. He just laughed sneeringly, but surprisingly he closed his eyes without a comment and laid his head onto the soft padding on the pool border.

For a second I was not able to look away. It was not that often that he took off the mask that usually hid the lower half of his face up to his nose. And every fucking time he did it, it always caught my attention. I knew that there was a long list with guesses what he might have to hide, and most of these guesses were just idiotic. My guess had always been that he had another scar on his face, even more brutal than the one that went upright over one of his eyes.

If he would be worried to show it in public I might have not hated him this much. I would understand it. I ran around with a huge scar across my nose since I was too young to remember the reason for it and got avoided because of it many times.

But I mean… Let’s be honest. This man was Kakashi Hatake. His face was als flawless as everything else of his body. I should not be surprised that he just wore the fucking mask to add on to his sexy, mysterious appearance. Just to get some attention. It was an eye-catcher.

I forcefully knocked myself back to reality. Enough of thinking, time for acting.

I finished washing my body and left the shower without giving the other man a single look while toweling myself off. I decided to only put on clean Boxer shorts since all I wanted to do was sleep, and left the bathroom. As I closed the door I recognized that my hands were shaking.

Was Kakashi to blame for my missing self control?

Damn, what the hell was this guy doing to me?

How did he manage to turn me into a mental wreck without even saying a word?

_I. am. not. gay._

_Definitely not!_

... Did I really just start talking to myself? ...

I sighed as I reminded myself that the only way to sleep was to sleep in one and the same bed with the erotic, sinful twin of the devil himself. There was no other way, unless I wanted to sleep on the carpet that didn't seemed to be even a bit comfortable. So I started with throwing the sixteen pillows down. Who the fuck would need sixteen fucking pillows that weren't even that soft or good looking?Afterwards I pulled the thin blanket to the side.

Yes, right, it was just _one_ freaking blanket. Nice. But as tired as I was I just wanted to sleep, so I let my body sink down into the soft mattress. Not long and I found my favorite sleep position: laying on my stomach, one arm next to my head that was turned to the other side, the other arm next to my body, one leg stretched and the other one bent to the side. The blanket covered not much of my body, only the part between my lower back and my knees. I felt a smile forming on my face. Per-fect!

The only sign I had for my 'roommate' joining me was a soft move of the blanket. I didn't even hear him breathing or something. Kakashi, however, wasn't covering his body with the blanket. I recognized it with a feeling of relief; thereby our bodies were separated by the thin material.

But one question was formed in my head: Was it Kakashi who planned everything? I mean, the missing lock on the bathroom door, the totally clear door of the shower or the solely bed? All of this could definitely not be just coincidence. I wouldn't put it past him.

But what would be his plans, his goals with all of these 'accidents'? Undesired pictures appeared in my mind. Imagines of Kakashi, naked and sweating, his body winding in between the red blankets. A single drop of sweat ran down my face.

The thought that Kakashi might be able to read my mind stroke my thoughts as I heard him laughing gently behind me.

But this was impossible. This reminds me... He was able to turn himself into a leopard, so...

I turned around to conceal my insecurity, firmed myself up on my elbow and asked in a snappy way: "What is your damn problem!?"

The question was meant to appear harsh, but my voice broke noticeable, stuck somewhere in my throat.

Kakashi was lying next to me, naked and without the mask, looking up to the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head. I unintentionally glanced the way down his body. His arms were brawny. The stomach was flat. A narrow trace of dark grey hair guided down from his belly button to his...

_STOP!_

I closed my eyes and shook my head violently.

_What the hell am I even doing here?!_

I opened my eyes and tried to concentrate to his face. Well, he was handsome; I've got to give it to him.

The narrow eyes were closed, but I knew, if they would open, they would be as dark that you could nearly call his eye color black; those long eye lashes; The straight eye brows; The dark grain that ran from his forehead down to his cheekbone that nearly could be described as a flaw, but that would be more than wrong; His slim nose; this soft looking lips, the bottom one a bit bigger than the upper, that usually form into a small smile, even visible through the dark mask; the unshaved skin on his chin with its prominent sharp jawbones. Right in this second he swallowed and I witnessed the movement of his Adam's apple. For some reason this sent me shivers down my skin.

Holy shit.

I was doing it again. I was admiring him, all his flawless features.

He smiled triumphantly, opened his eyes, turned around to look at me and imitated my position by shoring his head into his palm. His messy, grey hair fell into his face and framed his structured face. Only now I spotted the small tattoo between the elegant form of his toned upper arm; two red, curved lines intertwining. Somehow I wondered if I might find other tattoos on his back.

Wait, WHAT?! Did I really think barely a second ago that I would... _find_ more things on Kakashis body?

Am I not longer able to even think in a straight way??

I tried concentrating to my thoughts. Kakashi had not given me an answer to my question, so I asked again. "What's so funny?" My voice was trembling a bit.

He smiled derisively." I misjudged you. I thought you wouldn't be sleeping with clothes on like a boy who has to hide his body from others because he thinks that his dick is too small."

"I definitely am completely comfortable with the size of my dick, so suck it, Hatake!"

A spark went through his dark, promising eyes. "Oh believe me, I will."

I clenched my teeth as I realized the meaning of his words. My brain got flooded with these dirty pictures again and I felt a rush of heat going through my body. I really had to concentrate. He was just trying to provoke me. And I had to admit that he was doing his thing quite good.

But I just rolled my eyes. "You didn't misjudge me. I'm just dignifying you with this, and you're the only one witnessing it." With these words I turned around and froze him off.

"That's not necessary. I mean, with an ass like yours..." I gasped in complete shock as he pinched into the aforesaid body part and darted around quickly. Kakashi, however, just laughed at the view of my confused gaze and paradoxically I felt a small prickle inside of my stomach at that sound.

Yet now his sight turned serious. "This is a huge mistake, you know?" I hesitated for a few seconds but then answered: "You know what? You're right. You're so fucking right!"

He looked quite surprised as I stood up, but then he smiled triumphant. This smile disappeared really fast as he watched me dragging a T-Shirt out of my bag and pulling it over while I continued. "You are so right, it's insane! With you in their proximity, every man, no, every male creature should always wear a Shirt. Or even better, a pullover and long jeans; and maybe winter gloves!"

I didn't even bother to wait for him to answer when I was done blustering. Instead I lay down in the red blanket, lay down with my face turned to the ceiling and closed my eyes, determined to ignore this bastard.

Next to me I heard him snorting contemptuously. "That's ridiculous, Iruka!" His voice was filled with a specific pitch that showed me the truth: my words hit him harder than he would ever admit.

I didn't care to even give him an answer or just a sign of listening and started breathing deeply with my eyes closed. Kakashi was a man who was able to make behave like this. I was actually a calm person, I tried to avoid or at least minimize my conflicts with others, but Kakashi always brought this harsh, fight willing side of mine to the surface. And there was literally nothing to prevent those moments. It was the same with the pictures in my head, bad images with way to much skin.

This brought me back to another thought I had recently and I asked without turning around: "Kakashi, are you able to read my mind?"

He suppressed a laugh and whispered teasingly: "Why? What are you thinking about?" I felt my face turning deep red but I resisted showing any reaction. My silence, however, seemed to confirm his guess. He laughed quietly.

To be fair he still answered my question – while his breath wandered over the side of my neck as he leaned closer towards me. Strands of his feathery hair tickled against my skin. "I can't read your mind in a direct way, no. But I can scent feelings. And I learned to read these feelings, so I have a quiet exact idea of your thoughts when I am scenting shame and desire at the same time when I am around you, even if you are trying to deny it."

I gasped in evidence. "How do you..."

I interrupted myself, but it was already too late. I gave him everything he wanted to know.

Denying was clearly useless, but nevertheless I added an: "Keep on dreaming, asshole."

Kakashi stood silent. It made me feel insecure, but after a few minutes I assumed he gave up and fell asleep.

Instead I felt his fingertips a few seconds later on my cheek, running them softly over the sign of violence left on my face. “You never told me about what happened” he said softly.

These words did surprise me. He never showed any interest in my past, which was mutual. Well, at least I never asked, though I was curious about his background. Apparently I never thought he’d be interested in mine.

I hesitated, but the answered: “I have no memory of what happened. The last thing I remember is that I went to bed. In the next moment I woke up in the hospital and the medicals told me that I was glad that I not lost scent or my whole nose.” As I went on, my voice got bitter. “I wished that I lost my sense of smell rather than my parents.”

I shook my head, trying to think of something else. My parents were dead for over fifteen years now. I spent enough time crying about it already. Gladly I still kept my eyes closed so that Kakashi was not able to see tears glittering in my eyes.

As he answered, his voice was hard. “If I was there that night-“ I opened my eyes, just to see the small smile he usually pulled off had vanished. Instead there was a dark frustration showing on his face. He had sat his body up a bit, shoring his body with one arm at the heading section of the bed, with his right hand placed on my cheek. A vein on his forehead was pulsating and he had clenched his teeth. His eyes were filled with horror and sadness.

The shocked look I gave him knocked him back to reality and his features softened. “Sorry”, he laughed, but I knew that he just tried to ease the tension. “It’s just… I kind of got overswept with emotions. The smell of what you felt added on to how helpless I feel.

You know… I was already kind of a killer machine at the age of six. I could have saved you. I could have…”

I violently shook my head. “Stop it, Kakashi.”

Somehow I managed it to smile. It was as if his soft touch gave me strength and calmed me down at the same time.

Maybe…

  At the thought of calming him down as well, I raised a hand and brushed my fingertips against his cheek – the one with the scar. His soft hair streaked my hand as I rested the palm against the warm skin. His eyes glinted slightly.

A certain emotion that I could not name covered the regret in his eyes as he took a deep breath, his face slightly turned towards my hand. As he opened his eyes again, the emotion filled his eyes completely.“Well, I’m afraid we have to table the interview about our past until tomorrow.”

I was so fascinated that I did hardly recognize how close we were. But then his glance wandered down to my lips.

The funny thing was, I also had lifted myself up to be closer to him. But as I realized what was going on, I pulled back, and turned my head, eyes wide in shock. Kakashi hesitated for a moment as I tried to get my brain to work again.

_What the fuck!?_  

Kakashi would not be Kakashi if he gave up that easily, right?

"Iruka, look at me”, he whispered gently. And his fucking voice never sounded any better, any more trustful than right in this moment. I closed my eyes as his breath was roaming my skin. I turned around as if I was in a kind of trance, but I avoided looking him in the eyes.The reason was one dominant thought in my head that I was now trying to put in words.

_"I am not gay."_

Kakashi looked at me confused, then a smile flew over his face and he mumbled: "Who said something about being gay? There is still the way to like both, men and women. Or even just that one man. Maybe that is the case with you and me. Maybe you are bisexual. Maybe you are just bisexual for me.

I know that you want me to be more than just a fellow of yours or something. I can scent it. And now look at me. Please."

I tried to resist, but I lost my inner fight. My sight wandered to his dark eyes that glared in the moonlight. The nearly full moon threw his shine from outside the window so that the contours of his face and his naked torso seemed to be even keener. He looked like set into marble. So beautiful. Just gorgeous.

His hand that somehow lay in my neck pulled me closer to his face and I shored myself higher onto my elbows to feel his breath on my lips. My sight wandered from the glaring deepness of his eyes to his adorable lips. I wanted to know what they felt like. Just wanted to give it a try, tasting him only once.

He hesitated the second before our lips finally met. And as the damn weak person that I was I whispered his name. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. My breath started to go faster. I closed my eyes. For one moment all I heard was my heartbeat and it felt like hours.

And finally, Kakashi Hatake kissed me.

He was gentle and careful, as if he was afraid to damage something. It rarely occurred that someone got to see this soft and sweet side of him and I was pretty thankful to get to know him in this way.

Our lips were moving in unison, a tender and affectionate dance, filled with lenity. I smiled into the kiss and as the movement of our lips accelerated a bit, turned more intense, I realized that I had to interrupt it. So I detached myself from his lips, but I couldn't resist drawing on his heavenly bottom lip one last time.

As I opened my eyes I saw Kakashi in front of me, breathing heavily, as if he couldn't believe what just happened between us. To tell the truth, I had to deal with the same manner.

Kakashi raised his hand and ran his thumb over my lips while saying with a smile: "I knew it. I knew there was something between us, Iruka. There has always been something stronger than the bad blood you pretended to see."

I smiled and nodded with a small, confused frown. Surprisingly he placed a little kiss on my forehead and with an affectionate voice he said: "Good night, Love." Then he turned around to lie down in the sheets. I nodded again, still in silence, and then I let myself fall into the soft blanket.

His last words echoed in my head and made my stomach feel like the birth whole of butterflies. It lasted some time to find a perfect and comfortable sleep position. Somewhere along the way I turned around to Kakashi and as careful as possible I placed my arm around his strong chest and tugged myself against his bare back. I never imagined that it would feel like this to cuddle with a male. It felt good. It felt right.

At first I thought he would already be asleep, but after a few seconds I noticed his arm being placed above mine. I softly kissed him on his shoulder. Somehow I managed to fall asleep in this position.

~~~

My dreams were as messy and confusing as they were thrilling.

I saw Kakashi’s hands, running and sliding over my whole body, again and again, and consistently they turned to the claws of the leopard. But even then, being half a dangerous carnivore, he stood completely gentle and made me feel things I never felt before.

I dreamed about skin against skin, lips against lips and lips against skin. It was amazing.

As I woke up I recognized that I did not change my position while being asleep. It seemed to me like Kakashi was still deep in his sweetest dreams, but as I wanted to detach myself from his devine body he reached hastily for my arm.

"Stop." he said, his voice sounded like a deep growl. "Before you start moving you should know something. You kept repeating my name – for the whole night.

And... You moaned. Often. The whole. Damn. Night!

You dreamed of me, Iruka. In a sexual way. Until just a few seconds ago."

I did not understand his aim behind these confusing words. My body felt heated, it wasn't usual for me to sleep with clothes on. Okay, maybe the hot dreams contributed their section. Anyway, quite the thing that I wanted was a long, relaxing shower.

"Er... Okay... I think for that purpose I won't add anything."

I drawled and turned away from him. That was the moment I noticed what Kakashi tried to hint at. I starred down into my lap where the plaid fabric of my boxer was tightened above my erection. My face got a blazing red color of shame as I recognized Kakashi’s wry smile as he looked down to my stiffened member. It was definitely not the first time I woke up like this, but it was the first time I woke up like this in front of another person."I... um... I..." I stuttered.

"What do you have in mind to do with it?" Kakashi asked and raised an eye brow. Jesus, this expression was perfect!

I blinked slowly. "I think... Yeah. I... I’m heading for the bathroom. Alone."

Yes, a cold shower would be exactly what I need right now. This could solve my problem. I jumped up and dashed at the bathroom door, but I couldn't get in. Kakashi was, thanks to his supernatural powers, clearly faster than me on my jelly legs. He reached for my arm beds and pressed them against the door frame.

His glance was filled with seriousness. "I don't want you do be ashamed of that in front of me" he said hauntingly.

I gave him a furious look and tried to break free, but his hold was damn solid. He shook his head and exclaimed violently: "Fucking stop feeling ashamed for it!" I stopped fighting, still with anger in my eyes, and asked: "Why?"

He closed his eyes. As he looked me in the eyes he seemed to be calm and serious again.

"First of all: I am a man, too. I know these kinds of... problems -by experience. The second point is that you kissed me yesterday..." I wanted to protest, but he added quickly: "...or I kissed you. Whatever. And of capital importance is the point that I am... obviously... the reason for it.”

He waited for me to gainsay his words, but I just stared blankly into his eyes. Denying was useless.

“Besides..." he added whispering, leaning his body closer to mine. "...I have the same ... 'problem'."

My breath caught, because now I felt him on my body through the fabric of my boxers.

Hot. Hard. Big. He continued to mumble into my ear: "That's what I got from listening to your suppressed moans for the whole damn night. Having you grinding your boner against my ass did not really help.

You have no clue how bad I wanted to touch myself... how hard I did hold back from touching you..."

Kakashi’s sensual sight from semi-closed eyes sought for mine. I let his words settle in my brain and immediately could feel their effect between my legs. Then, suddenly, he smiled mischievous. "But if it's your wish to shower, you should do so. No one is holding you back."

Surprisingly he let go of my arms, but stayed right in front of me and gave me an innocent look. He was waiting for me to react. He seemed to be sure I would not hesitate to rip off my clothes and press my body against his.

But by now I had recollected myself. I am not easy to beat in the game called seduction, that's what I wanted him to know. …Though I clearly never played this game. It was also possible if not more likely that I was going to make a fool of myself. But If you never shoot, you never know, right?

I leaned in, placed a hand on his naked chest and bit myself on the bottom lip. I came as close as it was necessary to touch his ear with my lips - and as close as it was possible without me giving in and do exactly what he expected me to do - and whispered: "You know what?" Instead of answering he just cocked his head aside and closed his eyes. I smiled and barely stroke my lips against his neck, just slightly enjoying the seductive scent of his vulnerable, bare skin.

"This... is exactly that what I'm gonna do now."

I desisted from him and turned around to walk straight towards the shower. I exactly knew the way he must have mugged after shooting me a puzzled look. I arrived at the shower and leaned into the cabin to switch it on. As I leaned back to put off my clothes I perceived a body behind me.

Kakashi placed his large hands on my hips, kissed my neck and whispered with his hot, rough voice: "How could I ever resist you?"

I smiled and offered him my neck by cocking my head in enjoyment to the side and closed my eyes. His heated lips felt incredibly tender and the bristles on his unshaved shin rasped slightly over the sensitive skin. In the meantime his hands had slipped under my T-Shirt, slid up over my abs and back down. While repeating this movement he took the edge of my shirt up with his fingers.

I raised my hands will-less, so that he could pull the solid over my head. Afterwards I managed to get rid of my boxers. Kakashi answered this action with a content smile and I grabbed his hand.

But instead of nestling up against his chest again I entered the shower and gave him a provocative glance over my shoulder. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest. There was no need for asking twice;

Kakashi followed my example and closed the cabin. Again he kissed my neck, but he also dedicated his time to my shoulders with such dedication that I decided to turn my head around and connect my lips to his.

This kiss was something different, different to anything I have experienced before. I was filled with passion and raw lust. I parted my lips and slid my tongue at first across his upper lip and his bottom lip before slipping it claiming into his mouth. My tongue was welcomed hungrily by his.

Kakashi’s hands had started exploring my bare chest again, but this time his fingers were rotating firmly around my nipples. The way it made me feel was this heady that I had to open my mouth wider and let out a small moan against his lips.

His mouth disengaged from mine and he began to nibble softly on my neck.

I noticed first signs of his transformation like his fingertips getting claws and his longer teeth on my neck. But Kakashi knew how to deal with it. Both signs were already back in their human form before I was able to get scared.

While one of his hands was still spoiling one of my nipples, the other one was slowly sliding down to the central place of my longing.

I knew that Kakashi had some practice in things like this. But for me it was the very first time I was arranged in such a situation. His fingers stroke over my V-Lines and further down to my thigh. I was panting in excitement of the moment Kakashi would finally touch me right where I wanted to be touched so desperately, where I needed him so bad. "Kakashi!" I moaned insistently, but he just laughed his dirty little laugh.

Then I noticed his lips next to my ear. "What's the matter? What do you want me to do?" His tongue stroked against my ear cup. "There is only one thing, that I want you to do... that I need you to do." The tip of his tongue slipped into my ear. I tensed at the touch as I waited for him to continue. "... _Beg_ for it. I need you to beg for what you want, Iruka."

The way he said my name gave me goose pumps all over the body and I heaved a sigh.

But I wouldn't beg. I was not a boy begging for touch. Definitely not!

So I decided to turn the tide.

I reached back to his dick that was pressed against my bum for a while now and clasped my hand around it. He panted into my ear. I turned around, pressed him against the wall and kissed him covetously as I started massaging his member. Kakashi moaned into our kiss, leeched on to my shoulders and bent his body towards my hand. But I just reduced the speed. He let me hear an afflicted groan that just made me smile.

"So, what do you want, Kakashi? Tell me." I accommodated the thread he started. And I assessed him the right way. He chose the begging over patience.

"Faster! Come on! Move faster, Iruka! Make me come like this."

The last words where nothing more than a hungry growl deep in his throat. I gazed at his face, the way he put his head in the neck and desperately closed his eyes. It was fascinating how fast his self control did break.

"Look at me. I want to see your eyes."

He complied with my request and everything I saw in his beautiful dark and glittering eyes was pure pleasure.

So I fulfilled his desire. He leaned towards me, gasping, and I felt his hot irregular breath against my ear. I started kissing his neck and drew and sucked on some spots. My free hand was buried into his damp hair. I enjoyed the sensation of his bare, strong body pressed to mine.

His deep moaning made me feeling my heartbeat nowhere but in my centre. Kakashi pinched his fingers into my shoulders and I recognized a sharp pain. It was definitely his carnivore claws that were drilled into my skin.

Finally he threw his head back and moaned loud and uncontrolled: "Iruka, I'm going to come..." I reacted with moving my hand even faster up and down his heated length. Then I felt him pulsing.

He came with the deep gnarl of a carnivore between our bodies.

He was trembling slightly as he rested himself against my shoulder and I kissed his grey hair. We stayed like this until he picked up his determination again – which did take him just a few moments.

He straightened himself. In his sight I found a promising sparkle that gave me shivers.

"Now it's your turn" he whispered, shoving me against the opposite wall. He kissed me, intense and wild and filled with pleasure. But his lips did not stay onto mine. They slid down my chest, leaving a few love bites all over my skin. He sucked on one of my nipples, eliciting a moan out of my mouth.

Then he sank down on his knees. At first Kakashi just stroke his hand over my erection, and then he kissed the peak whereupon he let me slightly slide into his mouth and started sucking. I gave a groan. This was better than anything I've ever done. And then he put my whole length into his mouth. Suddenly my knees started shaking. I pinched my fingers into Kakashi’s wet, disheveled hair to get support.

His lips sucked, his teeth nibbled tenderly on my shaft and his tongue slipped over the peak again and again.

Then I noticed that his tongue grew longer and rawer. This damn leopard! I let uncontrolled moans come over my lips in frequent and irregular intervals; his fingers were drilled into my bum so I was pressed to his lips even closer. His feline tongue slipped consistently over my glans.

The last warning I could give him was a groan coming between the teeth: "Kakashi, I'm-" And then I emptied myself into his mouth.

Surprisingly he didn't spit anything. As I glanced down to him I found some of my sticky cum inside the corners of his mouth. I pulled him up to my lips and kissed my own cum with pleasure from his lips - as I noticed him being aroused again.

One of his hands that were still placed on my butt now slipped between my cheeks down to my entry and pressed against it. I gasped and gave him a surprised look at the strange feeling the sensation caused.

"Ready for round two, Umino?" Kakashi asked and grinned seductively. His teasing, now circling touch on my anus sufficed for getting me into it again. A choked moan from my lips as he stuck one of his slim fingers inside of me was enough to answer his question. He accepted it with an even brighter, nearly dangerous grin. Carefully he started moving his finger inside of me causing more weak moans to leave my lips.

He pulled back, but as I already put up to protest he pressed his lips against mine shoving me into the centre of the cabin. Over there he made me turn around and bend my body a bit forwards. I shored myself with my hands on the wall. My heartbeat went totally crazy as I finally realized what was going on.

"Kakashi?", I asked a bit precarious. He paused and looked at me.

"This... this is the first time I'm doing something like this. Like in... I'm a virgin…"

He leaned towards me and whispered: "Well, look at that, who would have thought that you never did the dirty.", he purred teasingly into my ear. Then he softly kissed my neck.

"I'll be very careful. You aren't even that innocent though." He gave me a cocky smile that made me relax a bit. Either way I swallowed at the sight of his really big manhood. This was going to hurt; there was no doubt about it.

First of all, however, I felt his finger slipping inside me again. Then, after a short time, he added another one. As he started moving them both inside of me he asked: "Does it hurt?"

I smiled as I sensed that he was worried but tried to hide it. "Not that much." I answered honestly, repressing a moan.

"Good, now the more important question: does it feel good?" he asked and I affirmed it, no longer able to hold back the moaning. Damn, what an incredible sensation! He moved his fingers a bit more causing me to let out sounds that showed my pleasure again and again before pulling out, grabbing my hips and placing himself in front of my entry.

I waited with bated breath in excitement for him to enter. As I felt his peak moving in, a loud gasp escaped my lips. Then, slowly, Kakashi shoved his cock further and deeper into me. I broke into a sweat and it felt like I was trembling.

It was hurtful and felt kind of strange, but this pain was at the same time completely thrilling. Finally I heard Kakashi whispering: "It's all in now. It's okay."

I sighed in ease. While he was waiting for me to completely relax and adapt to his member inside of me he gently kissed my back and my neck.

I wasn't able to even form words in my head as he then started moving after asking if I would be ready.

"God, Iruka, you're so fucking tight!"

Kakashi’s voice was dark from lust and pleasure. He moved again and we both were sure that I could handle it. He pulled almost completely out, just to thrust back into me very hard, making me moan his name. He continued thrusting deep into me and his sounds of pleasure were nearly as thrilling as his dick inside of me.

He grabbed forward and embraced my erection to move his hand and his hips in synchronism. His free hand was gliding over my back and left his marks in form of deep red marks, the cause of his carnivore claws. Whatever.

I didn't care. My whole body was concentrating on the incredible feelings that his touch and his movements caused in me. Somewhere deep inside of me Kakashi was hitting this one spot that made me feel the greatest pleasure. I couldn't control myself, couldn't hold back, so that I was screaming: "Right there, Kakashi... so fucking good!"

His loud groaning came from somewhere down his soul, his voice turned into an animalistic snarl and he raised his hardness, speed and greediness even more.

But I was faster than him, so I outpoured myself into his hand with a long drawn-out moan. While I came I felt the way my muscles in my bum tightened around Kakashis cock.

I looked at him exactly in the moment he reached the highest thrill of ecstasy. A shiver of grey and white fur ran over his body. As he opened his eyes I saw the black iris nearly filling the whole eyes. Then he squirted off deep inside of me while growling my name.

We stood like this for a while underneath the hot shower. In the end he pulled out of me, both of us still wiggly on our legs.

I turned around and saw the shimmer of satisfaction in his beautiful eyes. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you." he apologized while softly stroking my sore back. "It was incredible, I totally lost control."

I smirked at him. "Right now I'd say it's just fine because I don't feel anything. But I think tomorrow I'll be not very thankful for that. Anyway, I have several ways to think about when it comes to how you can make me feel better." Now it was his turn to smirk. "And you are sure that you aren't even a bit gay?" I rolled my eyes, gave him a friendly nudge and kissed him.


End file.
